Smitchie Time
by Chicken'Lo
Summary: All Mitchie wanted was to take at least one peaceful shower....Smitchie


**Hey everyone! Boops here and this is a Smitchie story! I don't know where the idea came from. I was just eating on a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich when I thought of it.**

**Summary: All Mitchie wanted was to relax in a hot shower with no one interrupting her for a while. But it seemed impossible since everyone somehow needed her bathroom when she finally got in. She wished no one would want her for at least an hour, including a needy boyfriend...**

**Smitchie Time**

**Mitchie's POV**

I'm fed. No, I'm more than fed up. I'm... Well, I can't think of any words right now, but when I do, I'll let you know. Right now, I'm beyond angry.

Yea, yea. I know I should be all happy that I got to come to Camp Rock this summer and that everyone had forgiven me for lying, Shane included, but if you were in my position right this minute, I'm sure you would feel the same way.

I'm mean, wouldn't you like a little privacy and 'You Time' once a day? But, since being here, I haven't had any of that.

Want some more detail? I didn't even need to ask-You were going to get it anyway.

I haven't been able to take _one _peaceful shower since I've been here.

And I love jumping in shower. It puts me at peace, allows me to think, and it feels like the water rinses all my problems away.

And now that I can't take one without being kicked out of my own bathroom! Why?

Because every time I get in the bathroom, someone _always_ has to do something in there, or someone needs me for something, which is pretty stupid. I'll give you a couple of examples.

_**-Two Days Ago-**_

_I had I just gotten in the shower when I heard someone open the door."Mitchie?" It was Jason and I was glad the curtains weren't see through!"Yea?"_

_"Why are you in the shower?"_

_"Err...because I'm dirty?"_

_"But you're not supposed to be in there right now!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you promised to work on a birdhouse with me today."_

_"I'm already in the shower Jason!"_

_"You promised!"_

_"But-"_

_"No buts! Once you make a promise to someone, you have to stick to it."_

_"Fine… give me a couple minutes."_

_So I ended up taking a really quick shower, not being able to enjoy the water or the soap._

And then you have what happened yesterday!

_**-Yesterday-**_

_I was just pulling off the last of my clothes when Nate busted through the bathroom door. I screamed and somehow wrapped my towel around me. He didn't even look the least embarrassed."Nate, haven't you heard of knocking?!"_

_"Yea, sorry, but I need this bathroom!"_

_"Why can't you use the bathroom in Shane's cabin?"_

_"Because he's in there doing his hair and doesn't like it when someone comes in while he's doing his hair."_

_"That's crazy! Why don't you go into someone else's bathroom?"_

_"Because I don't want to shower in some boys cabin, and if I try to shower in some girls, they might try to come in there!"_

_"And I was your only option?"_

_"Yes! Now can I please use your bathroom?"_

_"Alright. Turn around for a minute so I can get in the shower."_

_"No! You can't stay!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I have to shave." He held up this little bulging leather bag._

_"Ok! I can be in the shower while your shaving!"_

_"NO!!I don't like it when someone is in the bathroom while I'm shaving."_

_"Fine,." I turned around, opened the curtain, and shut the water. I picked my stuff up off the heater and turned to leave when I thought about something. I turned back to Nate._

_"Nate, did you say you had to shave?"_

_"Yup,why?"_

_"Why are you shaving?"_

_"What are you talking about? All men with a beard and mustache shave."_

_"Yea, but you don't have any of those."_

_He looked offended."Excuse me?"_

_"I said you don't have anything to shave! So why are you doing it?"_

_"Because...It's a guy thing!" Then he pushed me out of the bathroom and closed the door, making sure to lock it. I went over to my bed and slipped on some shoes, making sure my towel covered everything, checked that I had everything I needed for my shower, and, regretfully, I left the cabin, heading straight for Shane's. As I was walking, boys kept giving me suggestive glances, some of which who wolf whistled at me, and some went as far as trying to touch me in the wrong places. Once I told them who my boyfriend was, they immediately backed off, clearly scared of what he might do._

_I barged into the cabin, earning some surprised glances from Jason and was about to say something when I growled at him."Don't. Ask." Then I marched to the back of the cabin to the bathroom and opened the door to see a curly haired Shane with a flat-iron in one hand and some hair product can in his other hand. He then turned to look at the door, ready to scream for interrupting him, when he saw me in just my towel and whistled._

_"Did you walk from your cabin over here? In just a towel?"_

_" I sure did. Do you wanna know why?"_

_"Yea, sure."_

_"Because I decided to let Nate come and shave in my bathroom and he kicked me out! So I came over here to take a shower, seeing as you were the cause of Nate coming over there in the first place!"_

_"How was I the cause?"_

_"Because you wouldn't let Nate in here to do whatever shaving he had to."_

_"Hello! I'm doing my hair! I had to wash it, and now I have straighten it and use hair product."_

_"And I'm about to take a shower."_

_"Be my guest." But I still didn't get any peace in his shower because Shane kept trying to peek at me. Then when I had gotten out of the shower, I had made Shane leave so that I could get dressed. I'd only put on my underwear and jeans when I noticed my bra was missing. I wrapped my towel around the upper part of me and went out into the cabin to see if I had dropped it._

_That's when I saw Shane wearing it._

_Over his shirt._

_With a brush in his hand, dancing and trying to lip sing to Jojo's song "Leave, Get Out", which I didn't even notice was playing on their stereo._

_Jason and Barry were in the background, laughing and recording all of it. I had gotten so mad I attacked them all with pillows. I guess it might have had some kind of effect, because Barry ran out the cabin calling for an ambulance, Jason was in the corner crying, and Shane was on the floor, knocked out. Maybe I should start threatening with pillows more often._

And so here I am right now, sitting on my bed in just a towel, waiting for Caitlyn to get out bathroom. She had wanted to do a last minute check-up of her appearance before she went on a walk with Nate (A walk people! !A stinkin' walk!) and didn't want me in there with her.

What is it with people and wanting the bathroom, my bathroom really, to themselves for simple things? Like shaving hair that's not even there or checking your lip gloss? I'm losing all that precious hot water!

"Caitlyn, hurry it up already!"

"I'm almost done! I just need to make sure my ears are clean!"

"Your ears? Nate isn't even going to be looking at your ears!" This is unbelievable!

"He might!"

"And why would he look at your ears?"

"His ears are covered by his hair, right?"

"Yea?"

"And you know he doesn't want to get his hair cut, right?"

"Right?" Where was this conversation going?

"Sooo, he might have this thing where he looks at other people's ears to make up for not being able to see his."

I should've seen this coming. I really should've. I keep forgetting the kind of people I keep attracting as friends. "Even if he did have his hair cut, he still wouldn't be able to see his ears!"

"I meant when he's looking in the mirror and not being able to see his ears."

"Then why doesn't he just move his hair so he can see them in the mirror?" This time, I was ready for a stupid answer.

"I don't know. I'll ask him when I see him. Right now, I should be worrying how my blush looks." I groaned and fell back on the bed. How much longer was this girl gonna take?

"Mitchie, you need to start going around in a towel more. But they need to be a little shorter than that."

I shot up from my spot on the bed to see a smirking Shane. How did he get in my cabin?

"How did you get in here without me hearing the door?"

"The window was open. Why is Nate going to look at Caitlyn's ears?"

"That's how long you were out there?!" He came over and sat down next to me, tugging at my towel. I pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make this 'accidently' fall off you."

"How can it accidently fall when you're trying to make it fall?"

"I didn't say that."

This idiot. Was he trying to make me mad on purpose? "Yes you did!" That's when Caitlyn came out of the bathroom. Thank the food of Mitchie!

She grinned at me and Shane. "My ears are good!"

I jumped up. "Great! And now my water is cold!" I hurried into the bathroom and closed the door. I dropped the towel and jumped into the shower. Thankfully, water was still nice and warm! It felt so good to finally be at peace in the shower for once. I had enjoyed the water for a good ten minutes before I felt arms around my waist and lips kissing my neck.

Oh god, oh don't let this be real. Please let this be some crazy day dream I'm having!

I closed my eyes, not focusing on anything else but the shower, and counted to ten. When I opened my eyes back up, the arms were still in place. I groaned.

"What the hell are you in the shower with me?!"

"I wanted to be close to you..."

Aww…"Couldn't you have waited 'till after I had gotten out the shower, though?"

"Maybe because coming into your cabin while you were in just that towel was a bad idea." I felt something hard on the back of my thigh and groaned, mentally cursing Shane for being a teenage boy.

"All I want to do is to take a simple shower with no do you think you could leave?"

"And miss seeing you naked?! No way!" I groaned again, knowing that this shower was wasted. I was reaching down to turn off the water when Shane stopped me and turned me around, pinning me to one of the shower walls. I did my best not to look down, but Shane, being a guy, let his eyes roam over me. I was so glad I shaved the day before!

I tried again. "All I want is to have a little 'Me' time, Shane."

He pouted. "What about 'Us' time?

"I'm _sure_ we have plenty of that when we're alone."

"Yea, but I want this to be 'Us' time too."

"This is 'Mitchie' time!"

"This is 'Smitchie' time."

I tried to pull away from him. "Shane, will you please let me get out of here?"

"So, your saying, that while we have the opportunity, you don't want to have a little fun in the shower with your boyfriend? Remember, I let you take a shower in my bathroom yesterday and you know I hate it when someone is in the bathroom with me while I'm doing my hair."

"How long did it take you to do your hair yesterday?"

"A couple of hours. Why?"

"Because it's starting to get curly."

"Oh well. I think my hair getting curly is worth it this time." He leaned his head down and started kissing my neck. I groaned again.

"Shane…"

--

_**The Next Day**_

I have to admit it. That shower yesterday with Shane was good. No, scratch that.

It was _awesome. _(And I can assure you all we are still virgins! Remember, Shane does have a _purity ring.)_

Now I'm sitting on my bed, having finished all Camp activities for the day and I had come back to my cabin for a break. Now, I had a brilliant idea. Tee-hee.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Shane's number_."Hello?"_

"Hey, were you able to take a nap?"

_"Nope. You?"_

"Nope. I feel as if I need to do something."

_"Me too."_

"Do you wanna do somethin'?"

"_How 'bout a canoe ride?"_

"No. Let's save the circling for later."

_"Then...what did you have in mind?"_

"Well...I was thinking..."

_"No kidding! I was thinking too." _I laughed and continued, not even thinking about what I was getting myself into.

"Do you wanna have 'Smitchie' time?"

There was a pause._ "Are you serious?"_

I smiled. "Yea!"

_"I'll be right over." _And then he hung up. I closed my phone and went into the bathroom to turn on the shower. When I came back out to put my phone on its charger, I saw Shane walking over here with a stupid grin on his face.

I could feel myself getting excited. I don't know why we didn't think of 'Smitchie' time before.

**So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Bad? In-Between? I wanna hear you all's thoughts! So, please?**


End file.
